Happy Valentine's Day
by oxsugarxcoatedxo
Summary: Everything Dipper has planned for his girl is falling apart. The poor guy just wants to make it a special day for Wendy for their first Valentine's together.


I started this in December and I'm just now finishing it. But I still absolutely adore Wendy and Dipper and needed to finish this. So Happy late Valentines?

* * *

He was sweating.

His hands were shaking and his pulse was rushing.

Clammy hands gripped curly brown locks as he groaned in frustration.

"This can't be happening!" He cried out. Of course no one was at the apartment to hear, as the young man was living alone.

He glanced at the clock, he had less than an hour.

You see, today wasn't just any day.

For today was Valentine's day.

And this young man was running out of time.

His phone suddenly rang, startling him and he jumped. Wiping his chocolate covered hands on a dishrag, he hurriedly grabbed his phone from his back pocket and answered it.

He held it to his ear, "H. Hello? " he coughed, trying to clear his throat. The person on the other line couldn't know how much of a mess he was.

"Hey bro bro! How's everything going over there?!" A cheery voice asked from the other end.

He let out a relieved sigh. In his haste, he had failed to look at the caller Id.

"Mabel! Nothing is going as planned. The movie rental store was all out of the movies I knew she'd like! The florist was out of lillies and instead sent me roses! The restaurant called an hour ago to tell me that they were overbooked and I had to cancel our reservations. And I just burned the chocolate I was making for her! Can this night get any worse?!" He groaned and flopped onto one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Mabel instantly responded with positivity for her brother, "Don't worry Dipper! You'll figure it out, you always do. Besides, you know she isn't into all that typical mushy crap."

He seemed to consider what his twin said, chewing on his lip.

"You know what you're right. Yeah!" He groaned then, "I just wanted to make it special, ya know? I wanted her to know how important she is to me."

"Dipper, you know just as well as I do that she isn't materialistic. Besides, I think what she really wants is to spend tonight with you." She offered.

He hummed, rubbing his stubbled chin, "You know, I might just have an idea. Thanks Mabel! "

"Anytime bro bro! And good luck! Oh! And tell Wendy hi for me!" She said goodbye and hung up.

Dipper slipped his phone back into his back pocket and looked at his kitchen. He glanced at the clock and almost fell out of his seat. She'd be over in thirty minutes and the kitchen was a mess and he still hasn't gotten ready!

He quickly scrambled off of his seat and quickly got to work.

Everything was perfect. Dipper had made sure it all worked out.

He had taken a shower and cleaned the kitchen and set everything up. Glancing at his clock, he realized it was fifteen minutes pass the time Wendy was supposed to arrive.

His brows knit in worry. He hoped she was okay.

He shook his head and slapped his face, telling his anxiety to calm down. It was more than likely that she was just running behind. She wasn't always the best with time management (Stan could tell you that).

He heard the jingle of keys and practically tripped over his feet as he ran over and flipped the light switch then ran off to hide.

In no time, the door to his small apartment swung open and there stood the object of his worries. The tall red head was sporting a dark green skater dress with three quarter sleeves as well as a simple necklace with her birthstone on the golden chain that she had received from Dipper for her birthday one year.  
The girl wasn't one to dress up, but it was Valentine's Day and she guessed the least she could do was look the part.

"Hey Dude! Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bit crazy, I guess everyone is out today…." She trailed off when she realized the lack of light and not only that, but the lack of any noise.

Wendy dropped her bag by the door and scrambled for the light switch that she knew was to her right by her shoulder. Flipping it on, her green eyes quickly adjusted to the now lit up room.

Her brows rose and her mouth slightly opened when she saw the living room.

The furniture had been rearranged and shoved to the perimeter of the room, blankets were draped over the backs of the chairs and couch which created a large blanket fort. She couldn't see inside the fort, but there was a small opening by her feet to enter. If she did look inside, she would find a blow up mattress that was layered with blankets and pillows. The television had been moved inside too, with multiple amounts of candy sitting in front of the screen.

She glanced around, looking for her boo and saw him walk out from around the corner that led down to his bedroom. He was merely wearing a tshirt and pajama pants, but she could tell he had taken a shower. She was confused and glanced down at her own attire and suddenly felt over dressed.

When Dipper saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway, his heart leaped. She looked absolutely stunning. She always did of course, but he very rarely got to see her in a dress. That's when he realized how he looked and his heart started to race and his palms began to sweat again.

"I-I'm so sorry! I know we had plans to go out to eat, but they kind of sort of fell through and I tried every other restaurant but they were booked full and I tried making you chocolate and I burned it and the movie store didn't have any of the movies we were wanting to see an-" He suddenly stopped when he saw the girl's lips curve into a smile and a small laugh fell through her lips. He blinked and took that as a sign that he was letting his anxiety get the best of him again.

"Dude, this is…." She glanced around the room again, "This is awesome!" she looked back at him, her eyes shining. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a squeeze.

His anxiety quickly diminished and he brought his arms up to hold her in return.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" He pulled away and headed over to the kitchen table to retrieve something

Wendy collected her bags and shut the door behind her, seeing as she had been just standing in the open doorway.  
The young man came walking back in with something behind his back causing her to raise a brow and set her bags back down by the door.

Bringing the object out from behind his back, in his hands was a single rose. Her eyes brightened and she took it from his fingers.

"I know you like lilies! But the florist was out and sent me roses and I…" he scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't want to not give you anything."  
Her freckled cheeks glowed and she smiled at him, leaning over she gave his flushed cheek a quick peck.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." She replied.

He brought his arm down and returned the smile, "Also! You look absolutely beautiful."

She laughed and looked down at her dress, "Aw thanks dude. I didn't get the memo on dress code so now I feel a little overdressed."

"Oh no! I'm sorr-"

"Dude! It's cool. Besides this means I get to wear my pajamas too. Which is great because this really isn't me." She added, grinning at him.

He laughed and helped take her things to his bedroom, letting her change into her t-shirt and plaid pajama pants as well.

"Come on, you have to look inside the fort too!" he said, once she was done. He took her hand and led her back out into the living room.

Following him inside the fort, she let Dipper crawl in first and she went in beside him. Her mouth fell slightly agape and she looked around the large pillow fort. She heard the young man shuffling with something and soon the inside of the fort was lit up with dozens of Christmas lights that hung inside the fort.

"So…uh…" the young man broke the silence as he scratched his arm in worry, "D. do you like it?" he stuttered.

She realized she had been silent for a while and she felt bad for the poor guy. She knew how awful his anxiety could be. Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around him with a huge grin on her face, "Dude, this is absolutely perfect!" she pulled away to look him in the eyes, her smile never faltering, "Best Valentines Day ever." She declared and leaned in to peck him on the lips.

* * *

If you enjoyed it please leave a review! Thank you for reading.


End file.
